Sting
by BeautifullySickenedFromMyCore
Summary: She clung to the concrete with all her inner strength. She knew that she would never be able to hide all the scars and bruises from him, if he ever found her again...
1. Chapter 1

Sting.

**Okay, this is my first Fanfic, so no hate mail please! Thank you so much fro reading!**

**Alice**

She now felt the pressure, the pain from the needle sticking slap. It echoed across her smooth fleshed face, the aftershock rolling across the fresh mark.

It was never intended to happen, not this way. She had no knowledge of how things would turn out. How things could go from terrible to horrific.

She wasn't fit for this kind of torture, didn't know how it felt, how to deal with it. If only she hadn't fought with him earlier that day…

She knew she was intelligent, no one dare doubted this. She knew more than a scholar, if possible. So bright she was glowing, her mind wanting, always wanting more. It was her drug, her personal drug she stored inside the quiet part of her brain. No one will ever find it, she made sure of it.

In the end, her being wasn't with her when Dan Ruckleberg's hand, soar from too much pain that it had to endure, forcefully collided with her cheek.

She could feel the air leave her body at rapid speed, her mind not fully readjusting to what had happened. She was so stricken by shock that she couldn't respond to second slap that replayed against her now raw skin.

A whimper escaped those pink youthful lips she knew that a certain friend wanted to kiss. If only….

She heard the boy, standing tall with not just with pride, but power. He thought she deserved this rough behavior.

She was a smart ass in class, retorting quite rudely to the right answer of a problem. No one corrected him; no one made him look vulnerable. He wasn't that… person he used to be.

He glared across the humid classroom at her to announce the warning, which she did not receive. It was her fault that she was having a gay time with that Weasley to notice the message. It was the fault of the girl that she was blinded by love…

She had heard that Dan was dangerous; spiking that treacherous temper he could never rein was a wrong doing. No one pried his feelings, the feelings that the two both didn't understand.

'He's looking for love.' She thought. 'But in all the wrong places.'

As if she knew that she was completely wrong herself. She didn't understand this longing. Did she need love? Was it only to fit in with the rest who all have someone close, clutching his or her heart? She shook her head… never…

She crumpled suddenly from the blow of the boy who kicked her feet out from under her. Her knees fell in a defining crack against the hard worn concrete, blood starting to mix in with the heartbroken tears of rain; making it hard to tell which was the pain of Mother Nature or the fear of her blood.

He slapped her for the third time, on the opposite side of her glossy wet face.

Her brown orbs stared up at the boy. They were shattered, heart missing the light that they were always responsible for. They lost the grip of the sorrow drenched light, grasps to wet to cling on for hope. They boy stared back and took a dive into those chocolate pools.

What have I done?

No! He will not be weak, never in front of a girl, definitely not! He was a Hufflepuff, and everyone at school knew he regretted it. Hufflepuff's were small, scared little rodents that never took responsibility for anything! He wasn't one of them, never will be. He told himself after his light slipped…

He came out of his reverie and looked ahead to see the castle in view a couple hundred feet away. He laughed. No one will find her, the now troubled girl absently playing with her overpowered hormones. She was nothing but a roadblock in his way, something to be completely removed from the view.

She wasn't badly hurt; scars would eventually show upon her small body. Everyone would question and she would answer with another.

That was not at all a good way to describe the pain that she held. Her soul had been crushed too far back that she didn't believe she had one anymore. It drifted with the winds of winter, never to come back.

She was a strong, wise, powerful girl, striving for a dream that is leaving her touch. She was afraid that it was too late, far past the expiration date to fix mends. They were just a pile of old memories, withering away. She needed something, someone…

The small body shuddered, tears poured out of her now black filled heart. She couldn't go on this way. Day after day the unexplainable abuse meant occurred behind the tall staggering rock reaching for the sky. The one that changed too often.

She was running out of stories to tell the others. It wasn't their right business to know. She didn't want them to stumble upon this terrifying knowledge. This tale, full of lost hopes that led of into the heavy filled night led to… nothing?

He never thought that he would be doing this, this unforgivable thing. Is that what it shall be called, a misdoing? He was tormenting this girl, woman?, time and time again. For what, forgiveness? This was something unforgivable… he was now a monster.

The air that desired to leave the boys mouth was instead locked in the cage of despair. Where was it leading, how will it get there? Neither one knew that this was the start of a rocky journey, hard and treacherous, with pain and happiness.

The girl clinging for a new life against the cold slimy cobblestone floor had no idea either. Her heart was seeking something just like Dan's. It was a dark hole in the centre of the fragile body, webbing its spiderlike legs to maintain that power. She shall be nothing.

She needed that glow to keep on living.

That much she knew…

Ron?

**I know that this is quite a selfish deed for me to ask of you, and I'm sorry I must do so.**

**If you want this to continue (there will be a happy ending) please review. I would love to see where this would go, so thank you dearly from the bottom of my heart. I can't say it enough.**

**Love Ron and Hermione!**

**~Alice**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note.**

**Hello my brave children.**

**I hope you are having a pleasant evening like I am. The moon is quite beautiful in a haunting way is it not?**

**All right, enough with my babbling.**

**I know you don't care for authors notes, nor do I, but I have to inform you of some news.**

**I am so very sorry for not updating yet, I have a lot of studies to attend to, and so I can't update as much as I would like. I will upload some others that I have already written so you wont be completely mad at me.**

**I love you all, and thank you so much for taking the time to read my work.**

**Best wishes,**

**Alice**

**P.S. Just a reminder. Don't forget to dream tonight, people need you. **


End file.
